The present invention relates to equipment used in bufferless gel electrophoresis.
The volume of PCR reactions has grown dramatically as new applications are developed for use in many research areas. In many cases, the amplified product is to be used for further analysis, such as sequencing or in micro-array experiments. Because these types of analysis are both time consuming and expensive, it is more efficient to interrogate the PCR reaction results for amplified product before initiating any further analysis. The easiest and least expensive way to check for successful amplification is to run the product on an agarose gel for a few millimeters.
Conventional electrophoretic screening uses large format (approximately 15-25 cm by 20-30 cm) horizontal submarine agarose gels with multiple combs to form ranks of wells 4 to 8 centimeters apart. This format is expensive in both labor and materials. Moreover, this method is inconvenient for loading and analysis when the sample handling and reactions are performed in microtiter plates (96 wells on 9 mm centers or less). Because the conventional electrophoresis units are difficult to assemble and use, it is much more efficient to run as many samples as possible per gel. However, it is more convenient to analyze the results if the image of the gel maps directly to the layout of the samples on the microtiter tray. With the larger gels, therefore, there is a tradeoff between loading only twelve samples per row, analogous to standard microtiter plate layout (thereby simplifying analysis but wasting gel space) and filling the gel with as many rows as possible (which is more time efficient but complicates analysis).
Furthermore, in agarose gel and buffer strip systems, endosmotic flow of water across fixed anions in the agarose matrix draws water out of the anode and pumps it to the cathode, thus drying and shrinking one end and forming a puddle of liquid on the surface at the other end. In some cases, the gels may also deteriorate at the anode due to hydroxide ions which are generated there. As known by those of skill in the art, it is important that electrical contact be maintained despite potentially deleterious accumulation of water and hydroxide ions.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a gel with an array of wells using both the same spacing and format of standard microtiter plates, in which the electrodes successfully maintain electrical contact with the gel. Previous attempts to meet this need have been unsuccessful. A typical electrophoresis unit (such as the GenePhor, by Amersham Pharmacia Biotech, in San Francisco, Calif.) is capable of giving high-resolution analysis of relatively small numbers of samples. Such a unit is ill-fitted for a fast, comparatively crude analysis such as those which would benefit post-PCR analysis. Generally, units such as these are large, complex to use, slow (due to high resolution), and require complex assembly as described hereinabove.
Several groups have tried to address the difficulty of retaining electrode contact during electrolysis. In Sarrine et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,203, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein), the gel is placed over a set of pin-type electrodes that protrude through holes in the gel and a gasketed support sheet, making contact with the gel outside of a moulded buffer strip. The holes provide a vent for the gases produced in electrolysis and a means for maintaining contact despite the endosmotic effects. Sarrine et al specifically teaches that a covered hole with the electrode making contact from below is not desirable because it traps electrolysis gas, causing the gel to float off of its support tray. Earlier patents (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,164 and 4,975,173 by Tansamrit et al, the contents of which are incoporated by reference as if recited in full herein) address alternative ways to reduce and divert the fluid generated during electrophoresis away from the area of separation, such as multiple layered buffer block structures, and appropriate placement of serrations at the ends of the gel outside the buffer blocks.
Other groups (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,582,702 and 5,865,974 by Cabilly et al, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein) describe a substantially closed cassette for electrophoresis without liquid buffer in which they must deal with the electrolytic gases produced. Their solutions include adding one or more vents in the cassette, providing or generating unfilled volumes into which the gases can be directed, or creating electrodes composed of material that adsorbs or reacts with either or both of the O2 and H2 produced at the electrodes (e.g. aluminum or palladium).
The present invention describes a gel with an array of wells in the microtiter array format that is cast in a disposable cassette substantially the same size as a standard microtiter plate (approximately 85 mmxc3x97127 mmxc3x9721 mm), and that uses solid buffer strips in lieu of liquid buffer effectively as described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,491 to Stalberg et al the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein. The electrodes advantageously contact the buffer strips, providing continual electrical contact, as well as an escape path for accumulated liquids and gases.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for basic, inexpensive and convenient agarose gel electrophoresis of many samples.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disposable apparatus for gel electrophoresis which corresponds to standard microtiter plates to facilitate loading and analysis.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a bufferless system to run electrophoresis on agarose gels.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a cassette and gel assembly which enables the user to analyze the results of the run within the cassette.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrophoretic gel system which has electrode-contact surfaces substantially on the bottom yet allows potentially deleterious by-products of electrophoresis to escape.
These and other objects are satisfied by the present invention which is directed to a bufferless gel electrophoresis system which is configured to successfully run electrophoresis gels in standard microtiter plates. In particular, a first aspect of the present invention is directed toward a cassette and gel assembly for electrophoresis including a non conductive cassette, two solid buffer reservoirs, and a gel which contains a plurality of wells adapted to contain a plurality of samples, wherein the cassette is adapted to position the gel and reservoirs such that the electrodes of an electrophoretic device will contact the bottom surface of the gel to permit an electrophoretic procedure to be run. A variety of arrangements of the wells are contemplated, as well as a variety of geometries for the cassette.